


Baby Steps (Podfic)

by raiining



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Agent Coulson is awesome in any universe, Kate Bishop is my hero, M/M, Marvel 616 MCU Crossover, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-12
Updated: 2013-05-12
Packaged: 2017-12-11 16:08:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/800600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiining/pseuds/raiining
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint Barton doesn't care for S.H.I.E.L.D. This Agent Coulson, though, he might be different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Steps (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavvyan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavvyan/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Baby Steps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/647074) by [raiining](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raiining/pseuds/raiining). 



> I don't usually podfic my own material, but this is by special request for Lavvyan

Sendspace link here: http://www.sendspace.com/file/vspq3x

Jinjurly link will be posted when done :)

 

Hope you enjoy!


End file.
